His Small Voice (TFP)
by SoulofWoods
Summary: Did you believe in aliens? Not really. However, your mind's going to be turned upside down when you suddenly wind up on an alien ship, inhabited by giant, apparently hostile, robotic creatures. And now, you're forced to hide away while trying to survive. Awesome, right? Especially when their leader, who wants to take over the Earth, starts to be… strangely interested in you. Yeah..
1. Chapter 1: Welcome aboard

**A/N: Here comes another TFP fanfic xD This time, it's on the Deceticon side! Are you ready to deal with those fraggers? I'm not. :P**

 **Now let's get on to it!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly from clear, ever so blue sky, graciously giving everyone life-giving light, and soft breeze touched gently your skin. It was a perfect day for a field trip to a forest near your town. Or at least you thought so, packing this morning your research equipment. It started out normal enough, eating your usual breakfast, closing your small house on the town's outskirts while chatting with your neighbor, and then calling your boss about a your plans before you took off.

You were a biologist in a large team of Wildlife Research company, and your specialization were carnivores. It's generally good job. The salary was okay, and you liked being close to nature while gathering data about wildlife, so field trips were definitely your favorite.

Today was indeed a perfect day for one, if the peacefulness wasn't continuously interrupted by a sound of clashing metal and loud blasts. Beads of sweat started to form on your forehead as you panted heavily, more from the overwhelming panic than tiredness. Your mind going haywire while you glued your shivering body to a rock you were desperately hiding behind.

Given the scientific mind, it's hard for you to believe in such things like aliens, ghosts, or other paranormal things. It's mostly rumors or fairytales spread to entertain, or cause havoc. The letter probably by government, you guessed, whatever purpose they may have in that. At the idea of giant, talking robots, on the other hand, you'd just look skeptically. Sure, it sounds pretty science-fiction, but at the rate human technology evolved through past years, you wouldn't really be surprised if scientists developed something like that at some point.

However, giant, talking robots fighting each other in the middle of the forest were definitely beyond you at any regard. And an enormous alien ship looming just above you wasn't helping at all. Ever so carefully, you peeked from your hiding spot at the battle. A huge, green painted robot with a mace for a hand was pretty much pummeling a few, smaller ones, painted purple and black that surrounded him. He, as you assumed out of his built, was seemingly winning.

"What in bloody hell is going on here…?" you muttered under your breath, your mind racing a mile a minute. Right then, one of the smaller robots shot a poorly aimed blaster, and the shot came straight at you. You squeaked in panic as you hid behind the rock, and the blast exploded. Thank everything that is holy, the blast didn't kill you, but its sheer force sent you flying into the air with a yelp, unheard in an the enormous noise the robots created while fighting.

You were flung at the top of one of highest trees around here, and the air was knocked out of your lungs as you collided with its trunk. You clung for dear life to its branches as waves of dizziness slowly subsided. "Ugh… I think I'm gonna puke…"

Meanwhile, you noticed the green giant had crashed almost every other robot in his path. "Retreat to base, retreat-.." one of the remaining bots shouted in panic, but right then, the green robot's mace collided with his head, and sent him flying… right onto the tree you were perched on. "Oh ffff…"

The trunk couldn't hold against the weight of the metal giant, and snapped in half, catapulting you into the air once more. You screamed at the top of your lungs, completely oblivious of the weird noises surrounding the fighting area and the sounds of plane engines taking into the air.

The world stopped spinning for a moment as you felt a harsh tug on your left side, and then you found yourself upside down, being taken into the air. You snapped your head up, and found to your horror that you were hooked onto a part of an alien looking plate flying in the direction of the space ship high above you. The echo of your terrified shriek cut through the wind as you were carried away into the air.

Not a few moments later, the plane you were attached to finally reached its destination, and you were flung onto the hard, metal ground with a thud as the thing started shifting. You quickly scrambled to your feet and watched with a mix of amazement and terror as the plane turned into one of the robots from before.

…Robots that can transform. _Transform!_

You gaped at the thing in shock, your mind blown to bits. The robot glanced around his surroundings, as if looking for something. But the moment its visor-kinda-thing landed on you, it suddenly took a menacing step towards you, its hand _transforming_ into a friggin' BLASTER!

You ducked with a yelp under the first shot, and then sprinted as far away from the thing as your short, human legs could carry you. As you were desperately avoiding more blasts coming your way, your gaze skimmed over the ship in search of possible escape. "C'mon c'mon c'mon…"

Then, you noticed a slightly crooked, huge ventilation crate by a nearby wall. Without a second thought, you bolted in that direction, and managed to squeeze through the opening. You leaned against the wall of the vent with quick pants, out of breath from the run. Thank goodness, you're save now.

A loud bang coming from behind proved you wrong as a metal, clawed hand flung itself inside the vent, missing you by the length of a hair. You scrambled back to your feet, stumbling as you backed away from the giant monster. The robot clawed and grabbed at the air in front of you, but thankfully, you've been already out of its reach.

You released the breath you didn't even realize you were holding, and ever so slowly, you continued going backwards, not taking your sight from the giant hand stuck in the vent until you disappeared behind the corner.

"Being stuck on a giant alien ship inhabited with 30 feet tall, alien robots… not on the activities list, that's for sure." You muttered quietly as you turned on your heel and strode down the vent in search of any way out. It was fairly big for a human, you could easily walk in there at your full height.

Minutes came into hours as you wandered the ships' ventilation system, trying to break loose any crate you found, after you made sure the coast on the other side is clear, of course. No luck so far.

You've seen a couple hallways and rooms on your way, some looking like personal quarters and some seemingly being some sort of working stations, before a different chamber came into your view.

It was large, larger than any room you've seen so far, with many smaller stations surrounding a large catwalk higher above ground, a giant glass window in its front. It actually resembled you a bridge on ships and whatnot. Two of those metal robots were in the center of the room, talking with each other. One of them, the higher one, was mostly silver, like built from raw metal, with purple markings here and there. A strange symbol was crafted on its broad chest, and a cannon was attached to its right arm.

"Is the relic secured?" it spoke to the other robot in a low, gravely voice.

Your mouth went slack. It _spoke_. Holy shit, they're sentient. Sentient alien giant robots. Yep, now you've seen everything.

"Yes, my Lord." the other robot spoke with a higher, feminine voice, coming closer to the other giant. She, you decided to call her, was painted black with gold and purple details, and spider-like appendages were sticking out of her back. She was holding some rectangular object with weird writings on it in her metal hand. The silver bot glanced at the thing, seeming not pleased with it for some reason.

"All this work, and for such insignificant device. Put it with the rest. And let everyone know we are ceasing our ground operations for the time being, until we'll find another Energon deposit." he, you assumed the silver robot was a male, waved his hand dismissively, and the female robot bowed slightly before she left the room quietly.

Well, that wasn't good for you. How are you gonna get back on Earth now?! You sighed quietly, not wanting to catch attention to you as you resumed your walk down the vent, now in search for some sort of a place you could stay for the time being. Guess you have to try and survive on a giant robo-ship, or whatever. Good thing you've got some food supplies in your backpack.

How long you can live on them, though, is another thing.

Just as you disappeared down the vent, the doors to the room opened once again, revealing a slender, purple colored robot with a visor for a face. The creature silently walked into the room and strolled towards the silver robot.

"Soundwave. What is it?" Megatron cocked an optical ridge at his TIC, not really expecting his presence at the time. The visor of the silent mech quickly flashed to life, and then a video feed of Nemesis' camera system was played, featuring you as a star of the show as you desperately tried to save your skin from a Vehicon.

Megatron's optic ridges shot up in surprise at the sight. "Hmm… looks like we have a… pest problem aboard the ship." the mech murmured, watching with increasing curiosity as you managed to get into the vent just before you were blown to bits by the Decepticon. He didn't recognize you as one of the Autobots' allies. Could it be… a casual witness?

He was thrown from his train of thoughts by Soundwave showing an icon of a ground bridge with a questioning mark while the recording still played. An evil smirk crept onto Megatron's features as he watched another video of you eavesdropping on him and Arachnid from a vent high in the ceiling. "…No. Let the human be. The Autobots' pets proved being quite resilient, and I am curious as to how much humans can actually endure, as well as how long it will take for my crew to find out about its presence. Monitor its every move, and report any changes to me, but do not engage."

Soundwave nodded slightly in response, and turned on his heel strut, silently leaving his leader by himself. Megatron turned in the direction the vent crate was seen, now clean from any proof of any presence, the smirk on his faceplate widening ever so slightly. This certainly is something new; a human trapped aboard Nemesis. This ought to be an interesting turn of events. And if the human proves to be too smart for his troops, well… he can always get rid of the problem. As always.


	2. Chapter 2: In Hiding

**A/N: Here goes chapter 2. I like how it turned out, but I'm so freaking tired right now, I can't muster even a spark of a good mood. God... why May has to be so horrid for gardeners...**

* * *

You were sitting on a pile of old rags you've thankfully found that served currently for your makeshift bed, inside a partially destroyed ventilation junction, scribbling something in a notebook placed on your lap. You chose this part of the vent system essentially because it was strategically positioned between several of the rooms most important to you, like the main deck or Vehicon common room so you could easily reach them and eavesdrop. Also, it was built higher than most vents, basically right under the ceiling, so if you were discovered there, your assaulters would have a hard time reaching you. And in case of an emergency, like a sudden change of circulation or something, you could just jump out through the hole in the floor and land on the pipes under it that you noticed the first time you came here exploring the joint.

So far, you've managed to get some basic information as to what is this place you are currently in, and who you are dealing with.

First, the ship you are trapped onboard is called Nemesis, and the robots living here are sentient robotic organisms from some planet far in space named Cybertron. The robots are called Decepticons, and they're one of the two fractions of the same species.

The silver robot that you saw on your fist day here apparently is the leader of them all, going by the name of Megatron. Which wasn't actually surprise for you, giving the commanding demeanor the giant presented so far.

The spider female robot is called Airachnid, and as far as you found out, she's taken the place of Decepticon second in command after some Starscream character, who has gone rogue. Personally, you didn't like her very much.

There's also Knock Out, red and white robot with wheels as some sort of wings and funny antennas for ears that are called audio receptors. Which, frankly, you've learned by watching Knock Out during work. The robot's a Decepticon medic, so yeah, he's got quite interesting knowledge there. Basically all your knowledge about their bodies built comes from spying on the giant during his work.

You've learnt, for example, the proper name for them all is actually Cybertronians, and the male robots are called mechs, and females femmes. Much of this type of studies filled up your notebook by now, which you initially dubbed "Transformers Encyclopedia."

Why? Because they could transform into a car, a jet, (those are called a Seeker, by the way), and basically any other Earth vehicle they can scan. Though, once they have one Earth based vehicle, they have to stick to it. But overall, pretty awesome trick, if you could say so.

Knock Out's assistant, Breakdown, is quite a bulky mech painted in blue with some silver markings here and there and orange face, or faceplate, you should say. He usually helps the Decepticon medic with some repair and buffing work, the latter mostly on the red mech. He also likes to annoy his partner from time to time, which you found pretty humorous.

Then there's Dreadwing, a mech painted deep blue with yellow, silver and black parts. He's a powerful warrior, from what you've heard, extremely loyal to the Decepticon cause, and honorable person… bot… whatever. Anyway, so far he's become your favorite mech out of all of them. You suspected he'd be the only giant that wouldn't splash you like a bug the moment he ever saw you in the open out of all robots on this God forsaken ship. Which, you prayed, wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Lastly, there's Soundwave. The mech you officially declared the most creepy Decepticon you've ever seen. First, the purple colored robot doesn't speak, and you mean at all. He uses recordings of others' voices as his way of communicating. Which alone is creepy as hell. His face is replaced by a visor, his slender posture just adds to the ominous aura the mech gives off, and, the creepiest thing, he uses tentacle-like things! Yep, a frigging Cybertronian version of Slenderman.

And, on top of it all, you discovered Decepticons are villains who want to conquer the Earth and all that jazz. There's also the second fraction though, those good guys called the Autobots that are trying to stop them, and you guessed they must've been actually good at their work since Earth's still a free planet. Too bad you're stuck with the bad guys. Just your luck.

"Why couldn't I end up with that green guy…" you sighed as you slammed your notebook shut after you put some new sketches on the map of Nemesis' ventilation system you've been working on for past few days. There were some parts you couldn't explore, for one reason or another, but you've already pinpointed the locations of some quite important rooms.

The room you've seen Megatron for your first day here was, indeed, the ship's deck. You also found the location of the med bay, where you could watch Knock Out and Breakdown practically every day, the common room for Decepticon troops, and a few other rooms that seemed to be storages of some sort.

You sat up gingerly from your spot and stretched, hearing your bones pop back up into place, and you grimaced slightly at the smell that came off of your worn out clothes. It's been a while since you've got a decent shower, so it wasn't a surprise you stink. Well, you've found a slightly damaged water pipe you used as your way to get clean once in a while, but without a soap and a shampoo or conditioner it didn't do that much to your awful scent.

"Maybe I should've take another shower…"

Right then, your stomach let out a loud, menacing growl. Scratch that, you need food. With a tired sigh you scooped up your backpack from the floor and set off in a random direction in search for food.

You did your best with limiting your daily ratio as much as you could, but a few sandwiches, a bag of chips and a bottle of water you've taken for the field trip that one faithful day weren't going to last you for long, and you knew it. Too bad you used them up already. And you doubted you'd use this glowing blue stuff the 'Cons were feeding themselves from those weird cubes that's called Energon. It's the alien food, and usually what's good for aliens, doesn't mean good for you. So, no trying your luck there, you wanna live a little longer, thank you very much.

Though, it won't be that long if you won't find food anytime soon…

"…And then he landed exactly in that pile of scrap, faceplate first!" you heard a passing conversation and a following burst of laughter. Being your curious self, you peeked through a crate nearby, being, of course, mindful of your safety.

A group of Vehicons was strolling down the hallway, laughing their afts off about something. Most probably another gossip about the misfortunes of one of their own.

You smiled weakly at the sight. You honestly sympathized with the drones. They were treated like an expendable pile of metal, like machines ready to be replaced once they're broken… which was, frankly, quite sad, being seemingly sentient beings. You could say things like gossip were one of their rare moments to feel actually alive. Also, it was a good source of information. It's how you heard of Starscream, after all.

But now was not the time to dwell on Vehicons' lives, now you should focus on keeping your own self away from dying because of starvation. So, you picked up your pace as you honed your senses for potential food.

Right then, you smelled it. There was no doubt, you smelled a burger and… were those fries? With a spike of excitement you broke into a jog as you followed the scent of glorious goodies.

"Why on Cybertron do you have those things, Breakdown?" was what you heard when you took yet another corner. Knock Out. You finally reached the ventilation crate the voice was coming from, and, sure enough, the red medic and his assistant appeared in sight.

"Oh, I dunno really. I was taking a nap, parked near some human fuel joint, when some stupid humans came up and started to throw those things at me out of the blue." the bulky mech waved some bags he was holding in his two digits with disgust clear on his faceplate. "Should've seen their faceplates when I revved at them and then sped off, though. Priceless." he grinned devilishly, and you had to stiffen a giggle bubbling in your throat. Those guys must've been real idiots if they wanted to mess with Breakdown.

"Ugh. Just get rid of it already. And take a decontamination bath. I am NOT going to let you near me with all this filth."

You saw as Breakdown shrugged slightly in response, and then threw the items in his servo into a random storage before he followed Knock Out down the corridor. What you failed to hear was the blue bot grumbling something about Megatron and weird orders.

You quickly flipped through your notebook and looked at the makeshift map you sketched, adding some new parts once in a while. The storage wasn't connected with the ventilation system. Just great.

You growled under your breath and, after you were absolutely a hundred percent sure the coast is clear, slipped out of the vent and dashed across the corridor. Thankfully, the doors opened for you so you didn't crash yourself on it, and then you scanned the room frantically in search of precious food. The moment your gaze landed on the bags, you hurriedly snatched it up in your grasp and skipped back towards the exit, not wanting to take any chances of being spotted by a Vehicon, or worse, any of the officers.

The second you ran out of the storage, though, Dreadwing's huge form appeared at the end of the hallway. Shoot.

You quickly hid behind a pillar in a panicked manner and your breath hitched when the mech came closer to your hiding spot. Dammit he HAD to show up when you were out, he just had to.

Dreadwing was just passing by your place of hiding, and when you saw the mech pause in his walk, your heart stopped. You squeezed your eyes shut, praying on everything that is holy for him to not look your way.

A long, tense silence hung over the hallway before Dreadwing's pedsteps resumed in their path. You released the breath you were holding in a relieved sigh. Not wanting to stretch your luck any further, you dived back into the vent and shut the crate right after you. You then dug right into the battered burger you pulled out of the bag. So what if it looked horrible? Food is food, and you learnt it here the hard way.

You hummed in delight as you strolled down the vent, just happy your stomach's gonna be full tonight. It was an incredibly lucky event Breakdown brought those bags today.

You passed the vent with the view on the ship's deck, and then paused, seeing a familiar, silver frame. Sure enough, Megatron was on his usual post, backplates to the doors, and you could see Dreadwing nearby. So here's where he was heading to. You stopped by the crate and plopped onto the vent's floor while munching on your burger, curious as to what are you gonna hear today.

"Did Soundwave decode any coordinates from Iacon database?"

"Unfortunately not, Lord Megatron. He is still working on the matter."

The silver mech growled in annoyance. "We must find as many relics as we can before the Autobots do. Our victory in this wretched war depends on it." He then turned towards the Seeker. "I will go see how much progress Soundwave made so far. You will stay here in my place, Dreadwing."

You perked up at that. You've never stumbled upon Soundwave's workplace so far and, as much as the mech creeped you out, you figured it'd be important to know where he works. So, as Megatron left the deck, you quickly stuffed the rest of the burger in your mouth, packed the bags into your backpack, and then broke into a run to catch up to the Decepticon leader.

You jogged through the vent system, mindful of keeping Megatron in your sight through the holes you passed by, as well as trying to remember the route he was taking so you could later scribble it in your notebook. Soon the mech entered a new room, you in tow. As you peeked down through the crate, you saw Soundwave working on a Cybertronian sized computer station of sort. Excluding that, the room looked pretty empty despite its large size. What was he doing here he needed that much space?

"How is the progress?" Megatron didn't waste time on greetings, apparently. Soundwave pointed at the screen in return, and the silver mech nodded slightly. "Anything new?"

At that, Soundwave pushed a few keys on the Cybertronian keyboard, and a map with one blue, pulsing dot appeared on the screen. You couldn't make out what was written on it, all you saw was those weird symbols of theirs you assumed were their language.

"Ah, an Energon mine." Megatron paused for a moment, apparently debating something before he spoke once again. "Open the ground bridge. I will investigate it myself."

Soundwave simply nodded in response. You were wracking your mind over what the heck a ground bridge is when suddenly, a bright, greenish-blue portal appeared in front of Soundwave's station. Your jaw went slack. What the hell?!

Megatron went right into the portal without hesitation, disappearing immediately in its light. A few moments later the thing dissipated with a loud pop, leaving only Soundwave in the room.

A portal. Those guys have a fragging alien portal.

It's then that it hit you. It was your ticket out of the ship.

You can escape.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave or Stay?

For the past couple days you've been camping above Soundwave's workstation, getting a clear look at what the silent mech was doing. To be honest, Soundwave kinda impressed you with the dedication he showed towards his work. You practically weren't able to catch him NOT working, if not here then wherever Megatron needed him. Heh.

You still didn't understand their native tongue, but throughout your constant observation you've managed to get a general idea which buttons needed to be pushed on Soundwave's console to open the ground bridge. Your freedom was almost in your grasp…

…If you could just find the right moment. Soundwave being nearly 24/7 inside his chamber didn't make the task easier.

"Ugh. Now it'd be a good moment for something to pop up. Maybe, I dunno, an Energon fight, engine failure, this Starscream guy's return, heck, even an Autobot attack! Anything, really."

Just as you said it, a line of Cybertronian language appeared on the screens and Soundwave paused for a split second as his visor flashed to life. Then, the mech hurried out of the room.

…That's it? Seriously?

After a moment of stunned stillness, a wicked grin appeared on your face as you jumped onto your feet. That's just perfect! You're coming home!

You swept your backpack from the floor, quickly opened the crate and looked around the room for something to get down onto the ground level. A pipe coming all the way down from the ceiling nearby caught your attention. You bit your lip thoughtfully. A bit risky, but you guess that'll do.

Ever so carefully, you grabbed the pipe with your left hand, then right, then you jumped forward, wrapping your legs around it and carefully slid down the pipe. Once safely on the ground, you skipped towards some boxes of unknown purpose stacked in the room and moved a few of them towards Soundwave's workstation. When your makeshift stairs were set, you scrambled up onto the Cybertronian keyboard and started pushing things.

…Left highest key, right middle key, that weird half of a circle, and… enter!

The moment you jumped onto the last one, the strange sound you associated with ground bridge opening resonated in the room as said portal opened in front of you.

With a wide grin you hurried down your impromptu stairs and sprinted towards the huge, greenish-blue vortex…

…Only to slow down, and then stop abruptly right in front of it, your smile long gone.

You didn't understood it. What was going on? Why weren't you running into it like all hell was on your heels?

…Why did you stop?

Hesitantly, you looked over your shoulder at the door behind you that led to the rest of the ship. You wanted to leave. You wanted to leave so badly, return to your normal, safe life, go back to your job, not having to worry about surviving on this ship, if you had enough food for another day, if you had clean water to drink, making sure you were undetected.

And yet… you also wanted to stay. Yes, it was dangerous for you to stay, you could starve to death, break your neck from an accidental fall, or simply be found by any Decepticon and killed on sight. But, at the same time, you felt being drawn by their personalities, full of flaws, yes, but who doesn't have them? Your curious, scientific nature was kicking in once again. You wanted to know more about them. How, why their war started? What made them leave their home world? What makes them sad or laugh? What surprises them, scares them, makes them furious?

You gritted your teeth as your hands curled up into fists in confused irritation. And just what should you do now, huh?

Should you leave… or stay?

"So these are the coordinates to a new relic." Megatron mused, studying the schematics his TIC presented him. "Good job, Soundwave. Knockout, Breakdown, you two are to retrieve it. At all costs."

"Yes, my liege." Knock Out replied with a bow before he and his assistant exited the room.

Suddenly, Soundwave perked up, clearly alarmed by something. This earned Megatron's interest. Soundwave rarely responded to anything with emotions. "What is it, Soundwave?"

The silent mech paused for a moment, and then displayed one of the cameras on his visor. The one monitoring his workplace.

Megatron's optics widened ever so slightly in surprise as the mech saw your small figure jumping onto Soundwave's station and clicking various keys in a rushed manner. So, you were still alive. Interesting.

Soon, a whirl of colors appeared on the screen as the ground bridge opened in the room. A smirk slowly crept onto Megatron's features, and the Decepticon leader chuckled lowly. "It appears our little rat was smarter than we thought. Pity it leaves before the end of the game."

But then, something happened that left the mech utterly confused. You stopped.

A tense silence loomed over the room while Megatron was staring intently at Soundwave's visor, watching you pause in your run right in front of the ground bridge, then slowly look behind you. You seemed hesitant, for some reason, and deep in thought. It felt like hours until you finally moved, returning to the station and closing the ground bridge before you scurried out of the room through another ventilation opening on the ground level.

Megatron stared at the screen in bewilderment. He couldn't understand what he just witnessed. You had a perfect opportunity and relevant knowledge to escape Nemesis and return to your perfect little human life. And yet… you decided to stay. Why?

The mech cupped his chin thoughtfully, not taking optics off of your small form caught in mid-step on the recording before you disappeared in the vents. "Hmm… what an interesting turn of events." He murmured quietly before he addressed his next words towards Soundwave. "Continue your surveillance. It appears there's more to that peculiar human than it seems." He said before he turned towards the front deck.

Yes. Peculiar indeed.

You closed the crate with a soft clang, and went down the maze of vents straight back to your hideout in another part of Nemesis. You decided to stay here, might as well return to your previous place of staying.

As you entered the junction, you shoved the backpack against the wall before you threw yourself onto the pile of sheets with a deep sigh.

You were sure your decision's gonna bite you in the ass eventually. You didn't knew when, where, or how, but you knew it will. You were sure of it.

But, as for now, you yawned loudly, and your eyelids slid down tiredly as you buried yourself in the blankets, listening to the noises of many Cybertronians going their usual way that the vents carried to you. Soon, your breathing evened, and you fell into deep sleep, lulled by the sounds of the alien ship.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know. This chapter is ridiculously short. But I felt that if I tried to stretch it, it would end up horribly, so I let it be as it is. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time in return.**

 **Sheena out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Disaster

**A/N: Once again, I forget to post a new chapter. Ooops... Well, can't help it, I'm pretty forgetful person in general xD Anyway, here's another chapter for the story~**

* * *

You munched slowly at your sandwich you found in the same storage as the burgers the other day with a small smirk on your features, perched on your hidden spot as you watched a teenage girl princess named Knock Out throwing yet another fit.

"Did you see what that flesh bag did to my finish before the race?! I can't believe he dared to scratch my right side!" you stiffened a low chuckle as the Decepticon medic ranted with an exasperated scowl while Breakdown worked on the destroyed paint with a wry smirk on his faceplates. "But you got the guy back, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Knock Out huffed out, causing you to chuckle, before an evil smirk crept onto his faceplates. "You should see the fragger's faceplate when he flew out of the cliff later."

You froze in mid-bite on your meal, staring blankly at the red mech as your mood turned from mildly amused to slightly horrified in an instant. Breakdown, on the other hand, chuckled loudly in response. "Typical Knock Out."

"You scratched my paint, I'll scratch yours." Knock Out replied with a cocky grin.

You gulped slightly, lowering the sandwich onto your lap, no longer hungry as an imagined scene of a car flying off the cliff and crashing down below in an incredible show of fireworks flooded your mind. Knock Out really knows how to kill ones hunger. Oh, and their lives too.

Suddenly, the door leading to the sick bay opened soundlessly, and a few pretty beaten up Vehicon shuffled into the room.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Knock Out growled at the sight of them with a deep scowl on his faceplates. "You couldn't pick a better time, now could you? Don't you see we're in the middle of something?"

The drones covered in fear of the raging Decepticon medic. You've heard a few rumors going on in the Vehicon ranks about how Knock Out is a sadistic medic with the thirst for Energon and this kinda stuff, so you weren't surprised by their reactions. Or that they avoided the med bay like a plague.

Though, comparing the rumors with what you've seen in here for yourself, you'd say about half of them aren't true. The red mech has a terrible bedside manner just because he hates getting his servos dirty during work. Speaking of which…

"Bah, watch where you spilling all that Energon! You'll destroy my freshly repaired finish!" Knock Out exclaimed in exasperation mixed with disgust. He drew backwards harshly from a particularly badly leaking Vehicon, bumping into Breakdown, and sending the buffer in his hands flying. "Hey, watch it!"

You gasped in horror, seeing the tool flying in your direction. "Scrap!" the Cybertronian word escaped your lips as you hurriedly scrambled onto your feet, hoping to get away in time before the thing collides with the vent you were in.

But it was too late.

The buffer smashed into the vent right next to you, causing the thing to shake violently, and sending you crashing onto the nearby wall. You stumbled in a daze with a grunt, your vision blurry. "Ow… my head…" You clutched said body part, searching blindly for some kind of support, and your hand fell on the crate separating you from the sick bay. Suddenly you felt it give way under your weight, and with a loud yelp you flew through the newly-created exit, hitting the ground not far below with a low thud, _hard_.

"Ugh… That hurt." You mumbled as you picked yourself up, massaging a new aching spot. Then, you felt another presence, and hesitantly, very hesitantly, you looked up as a shadow loomed above you.

A pair of crimson red optics and a stunned expression on a white faceplate greeted you. You and Knock Out continued an impromptu stare match for a good minute, both with equal amount of shock and bewilderment, before you realized one important thing. Knock Out has seen you. As well as a handful of other stunned Decepticons.

"Aaah!"

"AAAAHH!"

You scrambled away from the giant as the he flailed in panic, screaming at the top of his voice box. "There's vermin in the vents!"

Not waiting for any bot to react properly, you jumped up onto your feet and bolted out of the med bay, this time trough the actual door, at a breakneck speed. Now, in any other circumstances you'd probably say some snarky remark to Knock Out's insult, but not today. You needed out, fast!

You hurriedly took right corner, intending to leap inside the next vent entrance in the hallway you knew of, when the sight of Vehicons successfully stopped you in your tracks. One drone spotted you before you managed to backtrack, and he shouted, attracting the attention of the rest of his group. "Hey, you!"

You didn't waste any time, taking the opposite way. "Shootshootshootshoot!" You almost got to the end of the hallway when another bot made their appearance. You skidded to a halt, staring with wide eyes at the Decepticon TIC's intimidating frame. Soundwave slowly lowered his helm down towards you, and you gulped slightly, seeing your reflection in his visor.

There was a moment of stillness between the two of you before the sound of large pedesteps quickly approaching threw you out of your stupor. You glanced swiftly above your shoulder, then at strangely unmoving Soundwave.

Steeling your resolve, you dashed under Soundwave's pedes, taking turn into another passage. The silent mech didn't do as much as to move from the Vehicons' way as they rushed past him in pursuit of you. You noticed Soundwave's strange behavior, for a Decepticon at least, but you didn't have time to contemplate it deeper as you sprinted across the ship.

A rectangular shape of another entrance into the ventilation system down on the ground caught your eye, and a small smirk crept onto your features as you rushed in that direction at full speed. You were almost there, already feeling a huge amount of relief coming from escaping your pursuers as you nearly grasped the metallic object, when your hand was suddenly pinned to a wall by a weird substance, effectively halting you in place. Upon further inspection by trying to frantically get rid of it, you discovered it's sticky, and practically steel hard, like some kind of metallic… web… oh shoot.

"My, my, a human. Didn't expect one here, of all places."

You paled significantly, recognizing the voice. Of course it had to be her to catch you. Welp, now you're probably gonna be stuffed and placed on a shelf in her room, like some kind of trophy. She was known for doing such things on the Nemesis anyway.

Ever so slowly, you turned around just to be met by a sight of the only female Transformer you've ever met, Airachnid. The arachnicon stared down at you with a smirk that sent chills down your spine. Yep, you're cooked.

You yanked at the web with your full strength in panic, trying desperately to free yourself. "C'mon, move, move!"

"It's no use, dear." Airachnid chuckled darkly, bending dangerously close to you. "Those strings can't be simply ripped off. And don't try to strain yourself too much. I don't want a fine specimen such as yourself being… damaged in some way."

Your eyes widened in horror as she reached towards you with a menacing smirk on her faceplates. That's it, you're gonna die by the hands of sadistic spider lady!

"Airachnid." a new voice made the femme pause, and you flinch slightly in shock. You shot your head up towards the source, and your blood ran cold at the sight. There, in all his menacing glory stood Megatron. The mech glanced quickly at Airachnid before his piercing gaze landed directly on you.

"My apologies for the commotion, Lord Megatron." Airachnid spoke up with a small bow. "I will dispose of that human immediately." You sent the femme a terrified look at her declaration. How is she going to 'despose of you' exactly?

"That won't be necessary." Megatron waved his servo dismissively, catching both you and Airachnid by surprise. "I will take care of our… 'guest' myself."

"Are you sure, my liege?" Airachnid raised an optic brow in confusion. You, on the other hand, were staring at the mech in bewilderment. Megatron have practically rescued you from being stuffed like an animal for Airachnid's enjoyment. What the hell?!

"Yes, I am." Megatron sent the arachnicon an annoyed look. "Do not question my decisions, Airachnid. Now go back to your post."

"…Yes, my Lord." the femme bowed once again before she turned on her heel strut with somewhat displeased expression. Guess she really wanted to make you her trophy. Well, too bad!

"Now, as for you…" you jumped with a start, and a yelp escaped your lips as you were suddenly snatched up into the air. A giant servo clenched almost painfully around you, and you trashed in Megatron's grasp, trying to free yourself. If you're going down, you're going down kicking!

"L-Let go of me, you-" right then, the metal hand opened ever so slightly, and you found yourself just mere inches from Megatron's faceplate. You froze on the spot and you felt cold sweat creating on your forehead. The mech was even more frightening up close.

"So, this is the human that managed to avoid my troops for all this time." Megatron stated with a lopsided smirk, hid crimson red optics studying you carefully. Your eyebrows shot up at that in astonishment. "You… you know about me?"

"Nothing goes unnoticed on my ship. My spymaster is to ensure that."

You blinked in response, utterly surprised. Well, that actually makes sense. It also partially explains Soundwave's strange behavior, if Megatron ordered him to not capture you. Which raises another mystery.

"If… If you knew about my presence here, then why didn't you get rid of me in an instant? I mean, I figured you guys aren't particularly friendly towards my species, so, why putting so much trouble?"

"You've become quite acquainted with Decepticon cause, I see." the mech let out a low chuckle as he slowly went down the corridor in an unknown direction. "As to my reasons, it was merely a test of how long would a human survive undetected on the Nemesis."

Oh. So you were his guinea pig. Great.

"But, truth be told, you piqued my interest, human. Especially after you decided to stay onboard the ship despite having the means and necessary knowledge to open a groundbridge." The mech eyed you curiously. "What is your designation, human?"

"Uh… i-it's Y/N. Y/N L/N." You stuttered slightly, taken aback by his surprising interest in you. "Um, where… where are you taking me?"

"To my personal quarters, of course." the mech deadpanned. "You are to be under my supervision while staying onboard Nemesis."

You blinked once in response before a frown made its way onto your features. "I am NOT some pet, Megatron. I'm a sentient being as much as you are. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do," you wrapped your hands on your chest, glaring at the mech.

He returned your stare in kind. "You are on my ship, and as long as you are here, you must obey my command, as everyone else. Also, you're expected to refer to me as 'lord'. Am I clear, _human_?"

"Hmph, you wish, _robot_ ," you huffed out as you turned away from the Decepticon leader, pouting slightly. Like hell you're gonna call him that.

Megatron let out a low growl, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. It wasn't even half an hour since he spared you from Airachnid's grasp, and he was already having second thoughts about it. He wasn't even sure why didn't he let her kill you once you were discovered in the first place.

This was going to be a tiring experience with you on board, and Megatron realized that, as much as you irritated him, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
